Go the Distance
"Go the Distance" is the key song from Disney's 1997 animated feature film, Hercules. Lyrics Hercules I have often dreamed Of a far off place Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer When they see my face And a voice keeps saying This is where I'm meant to be I will find my way I can go the distance I'll be there some day If I can be strong I know every mile will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong (instrumental break) I am on my way I can go the distance I don't care how far Somehow I'll be strong I know every mile Will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to find where I belong Hercules' Reprise I will beat the odds I can go the distance I will face the world, Fearless, proud and strong I can please the gods I can go the distance Till I find my hero's welcome, Right where I belong! Michael Bolton's Version I have often dreamed of a far off place Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be I'll be there someday, I can go the distance I will find my way, if I can be strong I know every mile will be worth my while When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong Down an unknown road to embrace my fate Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you And a thousand years, would be worth the wait It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through And I won't look back, I can go the distance And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Like a shooting star, I will go the distance I will search the world, I will face its harms I don't care how far, I can go the distance Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms I will search the world, I will face its harms Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms Mumfie's version I have often dreamed Of a far off place Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer When they see my face And a voice keeps saying This is where I'm meant to be I will find my way I can go the distance I'll be there some day Because my heart is strong I know every mile will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong (instrumental break) I am on my way I can go the distance I don't care how far Somehow I'll be strong I know every mile Will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to find where I belong Mumfie's Reprise I will beat wit's ends I can go the distance I will save all worlds, Fearless, proud and strong I can please my friends I can go the distance Till I find my hero's welcome, Right where I belong! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Hercules songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics